Midnight club total drama
by scorpionking17
Summary: In this story, my OC will be competing in a challenge were all Total Drama contestant take on my OC in street races. Will my OC be #1 or will he be left in the dust. In the story as my OC wins two races. The first one will be a race with the contestant and other racers, and the second race will be a race against my OC and the contestant. Here are the contestants and their cars
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Midnight Club

In this story, my OC will be competing in a challenge were all Total Drama contestant take on my OC in street races. Will my OC be #1 or will he be left in the dust. In the story as my OC wins two races. The first one will be a race with the contestant and other racers, and the second race will be a race against my OC and the contestant. Here are the contestants and their cars

Nathan Andrews (ME)- Nissan 240SX

Ezekial- Scion TC

Eva- Mitsubishi Eclipse

Noah- Volkswagon Jetta

Justin- Dodge SRT4

Katie- Volkswagon Golf R32

Tyler- Lexus IS300

Izzy- Chevrolet 78 Monte Carlo

Cody- Chevrolet 64 Impala

Beth- 57 Bel Air

Sadie- Hummer H1

Courtney- Chrysler 300C

Harold- Lexus GS430

*Eva- Cadillac CTS-V

Trent- Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII

Bridgette- Nissan 350Z

Lindsey- Toyota 98 Supra

DJ- Lotus Elise

*Izzy- Nissan 02 Skyline

Geoff- Chevrolet 96 Impala SS

Leshawna- Chevrolet 70 El Camino

Duncan- Dodge 69 Charger R/T

Heather- Pontiac 68 GTO

Gwen- Mazda RX8

Owen- Cadillac Escalade EXT

Blaineley- Mercedes G500

Sierra- Mercedes G55 AMG

Alejandro- Lexus SC430

Staci- Mercedes CL500

Dakota- Volkswagen Phaeton

B- Mercedes CL55 AMG

Dawn- Chevrolet Corvette Z06

Sam- Dodge Charger R/T

Brick- Lotus Espirit

Anne Maria- Dodge Viper GTS-R

*Dakota- Saleen SR

Mike- Ducati 04 Monster S4R

Jo- Ducati 04 SS1000

Scott- Pontiac 70 GTO

Zoey- Chevrolet 69 Camaro Z28

Lightning- Chevrolet 81 Camaro Z28

Cameron- Chevrolet 68 Corvette

Beardo- Chevrolet Silverado SS

Ella- Mercedes SL500

Leonard- Mercedes SL55 AMG

Max- Cadillac Sixteen

Sugar- Dodge Ram SRT10

Dave- Kawasaki Ninja ZX 12R

Sky- Aprilla Mille Factory

Shawn- Ducati 999R

Jasmine- Cadillac Cien

Scarlett- Gemballa Turbo Coupe

Rodney- Chrysler Me Four-Twelve

Topher- Lamborghini Gallardo

Samey- McLaren 95 F1 LM

Amy- Lamborghini Murcielago

Chef- Saleen S7

Chris- Mercedes CLK-GTR

Here are the people and cars the first chapter will be up asap


	2. Initiation Race

Total Drama Midnight Club

Here is the next chapter wear the fun begins enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or Midnight Club 3 Dub Edition

Chapter 1

Initionation Race

Chris enters the room as all the contestance from season 1-6 stare at him at what is going on.

Hello Campers or should as I say racers.

"What" says everyone

Thats right, but you are not racing your own, you will be racing one person.

"Well who is this dude" said Geoff

Well hold on all of you will be watching 4 racers compete for a chance to race all of you now here are the contestance

Kyle Smith best racer in New York. He drives a Honda Civic and he is only 18

Sopia Tompson best racer in Atlanta. She drives a Ford Focus and she is 16

Carl Martian best racer in Miami. He drives a Toyota Corrolia and is 17

and last but not least Nathan Andrews best racer in Los Angleas. He drives a Nissan 240SX and is only 17.

"He looks cute" says Sky. "What" says Dave."Nothing" says Sky blushing.

Now lets get this race underway

Sunset Drive, Los Angleas

When the racers are set into their cars a tv that has Chris and the campers turn on

All right racers, first person to the end of Sunset Drive and back wins the race and a chance to win 10 million dollor.

Alright 3...2...1...GO!

The racers punched the gas petal and they were off. Sophia took the lead with Nathan on her tail. She was going to get to the end but Nathan hit the NOS and jumped the gun and took the lead and Carl took second from Sopia. Nathan was the first to reach the end of Sunset Drive, then Carl then Sophia and finaly Kyle.

As Carl tried to pass Nathan he almost hit a bus and hit a poll instead. "Darn it" said Carl. Nathan was close to the finish line, but a ramp appered in the middle of the road. Sopia stoped her car, but Kyle chased him. As Nathan was close to the Ramp he hit the NOS button and he gunned to 150 miles per hour and as he was jumping the ramp Chris turned the tv to the inside of Nathans car and as he was flying in the air he was excited. "WOOOOOOOO" said Nathan as he was flying throw the air.

"Man, he is so awesome" said Sky as she was blushing. "Man I hate that guy Nathan" said Dave.

Kyle jumped in the air but popped his tires and lost control and crashed into a billboard.

Nathan crossed the finish line and won the race. The winner is Nathan Andrews said Chris. "Yeah Nathan" said Sky. OK well lets get Nathan on video chat via his car computer.

Ok you are on Nathan say hi to your competion. said Chris.

"Hey everyone, Nathan here and im going to win this thing. If I can win a underground race, then I can win this. and also to find a women to spend the rest of my life with." He winks at the camera but especialy Sky. "See you all their oh and you are all going down".

Well thats it what will happen, who will be his first contestance. Find out on TOTAL DRAMA MIDNIGHT CLUB.

Well I hope you all like it send me reviews it will help a lot.

STAY FROSTY


	3. Author Note 1

Total Drama Midnight Club

Author Note #1

I need some help to find a theme song for Ezekial so plz leave me a review or Pm me your song ok.

The first song will be my song so hurry up.

Oh and I need a place in the world to race ok.

The next chapter will be

Nathan vs. Ezekial part 1


	4. Nathan vs Ezekial Prive (Scion tc)

Midnight Club Total Drama

Chapter 2

Nathan (Nissan 240SX) vs. Ezekial (Scion TC)

Last time on Total Drama Midnight Club, all of our campers from all the seasons are back and I told them that they are going to be racing a contestance from the states. After the race the one is going to race the campers is a racer from Los Angeles, California. Even someone got a liking in him, and by someone I mean Sky. Is our contestant ready to take on the first challenger. Find out on Total Drama Midnight Club, said Chris.

All right I have decided that the first camper to take on Nathan is

...

...

...

...

Ezekial.

"What" said everyone except Ezekial.

"All right eh, its time for me to win that 10 million" said Ezekial. Ok Ezekial your car is a Scion TC.

"Ok so when do I begin to race", said Ezekial. Right now as Chris teleported Ezekial to downtown Los Angeles.

Ezekial

Car/0-60/0-120/HP/Top Speed

Scion TC/6.8/15.2/179 HP/145 mph

All right eh, lets see what you can do against the Z-man playa.

Downtown Los Angeles

All right eh lets get this race started, I got cash to collect playa.

3

2

1

Go

AS they tried to start the cops tried to ruin the fun, but we begin the race. I jumped on the ramp on the highway as I took the lead. I went trough the alley way and then I made a left turn. "What, nooooo" said Ezekial. We wear neck in neck, and then I hit the nitros and I crossed the finish line. "Aw man I was so close"

"Man it was the only way I can redime myself and earn some extra cash, enjoy th car eh, because of of you I lost my car and my respect" said Ezekial. Like you didnt have any. "What ever eh, im out of here"

Here is his defeat song

Don't come back anytime

I've already had your kind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Don't come back anytime

You've already robbed me blind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Your tear drops fade

and then I saw

your hands in the pocket.

'Cuz you were always made to want it all

but now you got to make it on your own

This ain't your home.

So I'm showin' you the door, wave goodbye

now its time for you to go

Don't come back anytime

I've already had your kind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Don't come back anytime

You've already robbed me blind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Through rhinestone glass

All I see

You talkin' double

Like the time you said could you buy it for me

'Cuz I'm in trouble

Here's my advice

I don't pay twice for the price of a cheap dime whore!

Don't come back anytime

I've already had your kind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Don't come back anytime

You've already robbed me blind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

One, two, three

One,

Is for the money

Two, is for the greed

Three, time that I told you

That you're the one I just don't need

Don't come back anytime

I've already had your kind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Don't come back anytime

You've already robbed me blind

This is you pay back

MoneyGrabber

Well thats the Z loser off the board, who will lose next, find out on Total Drama Midnight Club.

Well thats chapter 4 hope you enjoy, review or pm me the next defeat song

Stay frosy


End file.
